


No 3. My Way Or The Highway

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020, forced to their knees, no 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: It was too much to think that Merlin would be able to live in Camelot without being accused of sorcery. Too much to think that maybe he could live freely. This time it was a complete accident, someone had seen something out of the corner of their eye, suspected sorcery, and told someone else. Merlin had been there and had thus been the scapegoat.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	No 3. My Way Or The Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY  
> Manhandled | **Forced to their Knees** | Held at Gunpoint

It was too much to think that Merlin would be able to live in Camelot without being accused of sorcery. Too much to think that maybe he could live freely. This time it was a complete accident, someone had seen something out of the corner of their eye, suspected sorcery, and told someone else. Merlin had been there and had thus been the scapegoat.

Now here he was, with the guards’ hands on him, forcing him to his knees in the middle of the road. Merlin could see the furious faces of several people he spoke to often, and Gwen was tugging one of the guards off him.

“Merlin!” She tried to pull him away, but the guard she’d thrown off him gripped her by the arm and tossed her away. Merlin was distantly aware of people yelling, but he was more focused on the sword at his throat.

“ _What is the meaning of this_?”

Merlin’s focus snapped back into place at Arthur’s voice, and he met the other’s eyes in a desperate plea for help. Arthur turned a furious gaze on the guards who—credit to them—stood their ground.

“Release him at once,” Arthur commanded, and two of the guards moved away. The one with the sword to Merlin’s throat and one of the ones holding him down stayed, however.

“Sire,” the guard holding him down said evenly, “he has been accused of sorcery. We cannot release him.”

Merlin closed his eyes and waited, listening to Arthur arguing with the guards. He had expected to be taken to the dungeons, but having his throat slit was infinitely preferable to burning on the pyre. Just as he had accepted this, the sword was removed from his throat and his eyes snapped open.

Gwen was kneeling in front of him, gripping his shoulders. She was saying something, but Merlin couldn’t hear her over the ringing in his ears. She seemed to realise that because she was hugging him as he shook, the delayed fear catching up to him.

He looked up and smiled at Arthur. The prince was looking worriedly at him and relaxed noticeably at Merlin’s smile.


End file.
